Bonds
by Cure-For-Apathy
Summary: Seven short drabbles for Grayza week.
1. Memories

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail, but if I did I would add more Grayza to the manga.

* * *

_**Memories**_

Gray enjoyed walking down the riverbank in town around sunset. It brought back a lot of memories for him. It also brought back a lot of painful memories to the one he loves. Around the time when he first met her, he found her sitting here by this very riverbank at sunset, crying. It's what opened his eyes to the pain she was holding deep inside of her and he felt like he finally understood her.

Ever since that moment, they had forged one of the strongest bonds in the guild. They smiled together, laughed together, fought together, bickered together and knew each other better than anyone. Gray had grown to love her through every moment of it.

As for her feelings…

Gray heard footsteps behind him and turned away from the river. He grinned like a hopeless idiot. "What took you so long?"

"This." The scarlet haired mage requipped into a brand new outfit. It was a white sun dress that looked beautiful in the sun's fading light. The way the skirt floated in the wind made it look very elegant and classy. She looked confident in it, though she always acted that way. "I decided to buy something special for our date. Well? What do you think?"

Gray's mouth fell open in amazement. "It looks…great on you."

Though Gray felt that was the understatement of the year.

"I guess that will do for now." Erza chuckled and strolled on over to his side. She hooked her arm around his and leaned in close to him. She looked incredibly happy as she looked up at him. "So, what did you have planned?"

Gray smiled back at her. "Well, I was thinking we could start off with getting something to eat."

He wanted to change those memories into something joyful for her.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** And so starts Grayza week. I have a lot of hope that Mashima will go back to the riverbank scene in the manga some day or even just reference chapter 89 again to prove he hasn't forgotten what he was written himself. It would be such a shame.


	2. Tears

**_Tears_**

Every once in a while Gray would wake up in the middle of the night to find Erza crying in her sleep. Gray could only imagine what her nightmares were about, how they could send her tossing and turning under the covers. Whenever this would happen, he would snuggle up and wrap his arms around her. It never seemed to wake her up, but it calmed her down tremendously so that she could rest peacefully. Knowing she was feeling better, he would fall asleep again.

They would stay like that until Erza woke up the next morning.

Every once in a while Erza would wake up in the morning with Gray's arms wrapped around her. She never understood why, but she always noticed the faded tear streaks rolling down his eyes. She always hears him mumbling in his sleep, things she can never make out. It isn't until she hears the name "Ul" slip past his lips that she understands who he is thinking about. She stays in his arms like this until he wakes up and they start their day anew.

They both still have nightmares about the past.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I've had this idea in my head but never got to actually writing it out until this prompt came out. Before it was only meant to be about Gray still thinking about Ul and Erza seeing this, but then I decided to add in Erza having nightmares about the Tower of Heaven. I thought it would show another similarity the two share.


	3. Trust

**_Trust_**

They were outnumbered and separated from the rest of the guild. Their fight against Zeref's minions was never ending and it was clearly showing. Erza wasn't sure how much longer she could keep up. Gray looked worn out as well.

Gray's heavy breathing subsided for the time being as he began to speak. "Erza, we have to use unison raid."

Erza looked up at him, troubled and confused by his suggestion. "Gray, we've never tried that before! Who knows if-"

"Do you trust me?"

Gray turned his head around this time to face her. Erza paused for a moment as she looked into his eyes. "Of course. You know I do."

He smiled and reached his hand out to her. "And I trust you, too. We can do this, I know it."

Erza's surprised look quickly turned into a smile. She gladly took his hand and held onto it tightly. They stood side by side and concentrated on the same target. A light began to shine around them, so bright it began blinding their enemies one by one. The air felt cold as ice and the ground was freezing over. Their magic power was building up at incredible speeds. They smiled at each other before unleashing their attack with all they had.

**Unison Raid!**

Even though she never said it out loud, he was right. She felt she could do anything by his side.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I've had this idea for a Grayza unison raid for quite a while now. I didn't go into too much detail here as I mainly just wanted to focus on the prompt instead of the move itself.


	4. Battle

_**Battle**_

Gray always had a knack for getting scars. There was the time when he fought Lyon back on Galuna Island and got the scar on his forehead and also the time when he fought Ultear on Tenrou Island and received the x-shaped scar on his abdomen. Erza liked to trace over the scars on his body with her fingers. She found it intriguing since she never got scars that seemed to stick and his were so visible. Gray didn't seem to mind, it actually made him feel proud that Erza liked them so much. It made him felt manly.

"It's kind of a shame I don't have a scar from saving you. Protecting the one you love sounds pretty nice."

Gray didn't think this time before blurting out whatever came to mind. Erza wasn't too keen on his statement.

"Don't say that. I wouldn't want it to come down to that in the first place. I'd rather you just stay safe." The worried look on Erza's face made his heart melt. He had never thought of it that way before. As long as they were both safe it didn't matter if he had a scar from her or not.

"Gray smiled. "You're right. I'd hate to see you wear a scar on your perfect skin from you having to save my ass."

Erza gave him a stern look. "Don't say it like that."

Gray laughed hesitantly. "J-Just kidding!"

* * *

**Author's Notes:** This was another idea I had that I never got to writing about. I've realized just how much prompts are to do instead of just thinking up a story on my own imagination. Prompts really help you pull your ideas together.


	5. Kiss

_**Kiss**_

Gray eyed Erza as she took in another fork full of strawberry cake into her cute mouth. He always did take notice of how kissable her lips were. Whenever they curved into a smile it just sent his heart beating. It didn't take long for Erza to notice the attention she was receiving.

"What is it?"

Gray quickly looked away. "O-Oh, it's nothing."

Erza didn't understand why he was acting that way. She then looked down at her plate of strawberry cake and connected the dots. She took another bite of the cake and scooted closer to the ice mage. "Gray."

"Hm?"

When he turned his head back towards her, Erza swooped in and kissed him sweetly on the lips. She slipped a bit of the cake into his mouth before pulling away and licking her lips of the excess frosting. "It's good, isn't it?"

Gray's face turned beat red. "What kind of way is that to feed me?!"

Erza titled her head slightly to the side in confusion. "Did you not like it?"

"That's not the problem!"

* * *

**Author's Notes:** This idea is probably used a lot (I don't read enough fanfiction to know), but I just couldn't resist.


	6. Til Death Do Us Part

_**Till Death Do Us Part**_

Gray couldn't contain the large, goofy grin he was wearing as he looked at Erza standing before him. Even though she was as beautiful as always, today she was glowing. Getting to see Erza wearing a wedding dress in front of him, knowing full well how long she had waited for the day she would wear one, made him feel incredibly happy and proud. After all, he was taking _the_ Erza Scarlet's hand in marriage.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Gray couldn't contain himself as he quickly leaned in forward only to have Erza be the one to claim his lips first. The chapel was filled with clapping and cheers, ninety percent of the guests being those from Fairy Tail. Every member of Fairy Tail was filling the chapel, wall to wall. They were hardly able to invite people outside of the guild because of the space issue, but Gray and Erza wanted to get married in the chapel in Magnolia. It was a special place for them.

The two newlyweds made their way outside of the chapel. An even larger gathering of people were waiting for them. Everyone in town wanted to see them on their happy day. While they stood in awe at all the people that came to congratulate them, a large barrel of alcohol was dumped over the heads from above. Natsu and Lyon had teamed up together to celebrate the wedding of their favorite ice mage in their own way.

Gray thought Erza was going to flip her lid after getting her wedding dress ruined, but was surprised when he found her burst into laughter instead. She quickly wiped away the tears that were forming at the corners of her eyes. "This is the kind of wedding I had always dreamed of."

"It's the only kind you can imagine with a family like Fairy Tail." Gray sighed, knowing he should have expected something like this to happen. He looked at his bride and smiled. "Looks like we're stuck together."

Erza looked back at him slyly. "Silly, we've been stuck together way before this."

Gray thought back to the days when he first met Erza. The days of their youth when they first grew to understand each other and the trials they had overcome together over the years. It had all been set in stone with Cana's fortune on their meeting.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Here, have some fluffy Grayza wedding feels. I like the idea that Fairy Tail would be just as crazy at each other's weddings. Just imagine the reception after the wedding!


	7. Family

_**Family**_

"Do you think it'll be a boy or girl?" Gray grinned as leaned his head against Erza's stomach. It had almost doubled in size due to the new life growing inside of her. The thought of finally getting to meet his child made Gray ecstatic.

Erza chuckled to herself. She found it cute how excited Gray was about the baby. "Not sure. I wouldn't mind either one, though. I think the biggest question is what kind of magic they'll use."

Gray muttered to himself so as not to draw attention to himself. "I'd be worried to have another requip mage around the house. I can barely keep up with one Erza."

"You want an apprentice, don't you? I hope they'll be able to use ice make."

Gray grew flustered at the mention of it. "Don't bring that up! It's embarrassing! You haven't told anyone about that, right?"

Erza sidestepped the question. "Or what if it is a girl? I'm sure you'd be the overprotective father type, making sure she doesn't go out too late or not dating anyone until she's eighteen. It fits you perfectly."

"…She won't be allowed anywhere near Natsu and Lucy's son."

Erza smiled happily. "This will be a lot of fun."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I remember seeing some sort of interview between Team Natsu and it mentioning that Gray wanted a pupil. I find that so incredibly adorable how he wants to be like Ul. I thought it would be a cute idea to add that in. And you know Gray would end up being one of those overprotective fathers. Then again, I can see that happening with a lot of male characters. Nonetheless, it's a trope I really enjoy and find both sweet and funny.


End file.
